Here For You
by SnarkyStark
Summary: The death of Tony Stark hits everyone in some way, wither they hated him or thought of him as a hero, but to Peter Parker, just a kid from Queens saw Tony in a different light that only a few people knew. (Endgame spoilers, Peter centric,)


Here For You

Summary: The death of Tony Stark hits everyone in some way, wither they hated him or thought of him as a hero, but to Peter Parker, just a kid from Queens saw Tony in a different light that only a few people knew. (Endgame spoilers, Peter centric,)

How much time has it been?, days?, weeks?. Peter wasn't sure. It only felt like yesterday that he had gotten "dusted" on Titan due to the hands of Thanos, the death of Tony Stark was still fresh in his mind, he had watched the billionaire's expressionless eyes slowly fading into the darkness as he heard Pepper cry over her husband.

Peter tried to take his mind off of it, he tried to go back to how he used to do things, he would go to school, hang out with Ned, he would get Thai food with May, or he would watched her failing miserably at cooking a recipe that she had found online that she had wanted to try, he would go out on patrols, swing around the city, he wanted something, anything to help numb this pain he was feeling.

But he knew that the death of his mentor, his father figure wasn't going to be easy to let go of, some days were easy, but then on days like today, they hit hard, everything reminded him of Tony Stark, he would see mantel's built for the man, he would see paintings in every hall way at school, on the side of the buildings, it seemed as though he couldn't escape, no matter how hard he tried to forget, how hard he tried to move on, that feeling was still there and it wasn't going away.

Peter felt as though he was suffocating, it was hard to breath, he could feel tears forming in his eyes as he tried to hide himself behind his locker door, he tried to regain his breathing, he tried to swallow down the tears, he wanted to be strong, but he couldn't, he could feel himself slowly falling apart, he wasn't sure how long he could continue this, continue being Spider-Man, he couldn't do it without Mr. Stark, he tried so hard but even though he tried he just couldn't.

"Peter?.." The broken teen froze as he heard a familiar voice, he tried to recollect himself, he shoved his books into his locker and wiped the tears away quickly, though he could feel his bottom lip trembling.

"M-MJ?.."He whispered as he turned his head to give the girl a sideways glance, his eyes were red from crying, his cheeks flushed with knowing that he had been caught. "Peter, you look like you're going to get sick.." MJ said softly, she moved closer causing Peter to move back.

"Y-You don' t have to do that MJ.." He murmured as he held his books close to his chest, he could feel his heart beating faster, he saw the concerned look on her face, why would she care?, he thought she had hated him, or maybe hate was a terrible word to say, more like dislike. She always called him a "nerd", always teased him for liking Star Wars, There were days when he couldn't even read her and one of those days were today.

"I don't have to do what Peter?." MJ counted back as she stood her ground, she wasn't going to let Peter go, knowing that the teen was on a verge of collapsing, no matter how hard he tried to be strong, she knew that the death of Tony Stark had hit him the hardest among those in this school, and she honestly wished that Peter would open up to her about it, or someone.

"I-I'm okay MJ..You don't need to worry about me." He whispered with a shaky voice, he could feel his fingers trembling as tears started to form again.

"Don't bullshit me Peter, I'm an observer, I know when someone is on the verge of a break down.." Her eyes softened as she saw Peter close himself in. She moved closer. "Please Peter..let me help you." She whispered as she reached out to touch his cheek, her heart ached as she saw Peter lean into her touch.

The feeling of MJ's hand was so soft on his skin, this was the first time that she had touched him this way, did she truly are for him?, his eyes were now focused on hers, he saw true concern in those dark chocolate brown eyes, he had never noticed before that her eyes were so expressive.

"Y-You won't make fun of me?.."Peter asked softly, a small smirk formed on MJ's lips, she then shook her head. "I promise I won't make fun of you Peter, I know what it's like to lose someone important to you, I know what it's like to keep all of those emotions inside, to fear that you have no one to talk to, but I'm here, you can talk to me." She whispered, she moved closer not caring if anyone saw them together, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him in for a hug that he deserved.

At the feeling of MJ's arms around his shoulders, he closed his eyes deciding to let the tears he had been holding in fall down his pale cheeks. "I-I miss him so much.."He could hear a sob escape his lips, MJ frowned as she heard the sob, her hand rubbed his back gently.

"I know Peter.."She whispered, she did know, she had known for a while, that Peter's internship with Tony Stark had been more than that, she knew that Tony Stark had cared for Peter in a way only a father could, she knew that this death wasn't going to be easy to let go of, but she would be damned if she let Peter be alone again, she would do anything to make him feel better. "I'm here for you." She whispered as she let the broken boy sob into her shoulder, she glared at those who gave them a weird look as they walked by.

A/N: Should I continue this? Make this into a story or keep this as a one shot? Also I love MJ/Peter so much, I'm looking forward to writing more!


End file.
